Brian Knight (Evolution)
Brian Knight is a main character in Evolution. Personality Not much is currently known about Brian's personality except for he is a generally fine and friendly guy but can also be very blunt when situations get serious but also protective. Pre-Invasion Nothing has been revealed about Brian's life before the invasion yet. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue Before the Aliens began to invade Earth, Brian was enjoying himself by playing games, saying goodbye to his mother when she left for a doctors appointment, before later answering a call from Maria just as they discovered London was getting bombed by Aliens. Worrying for his mother's life, Brian got Maria and Dominic to drive him into the city which resulted in Maria and Dominic dying after Brian ran into Nancy and Zackery and the latter panicked and led the Aliens there way. After this, Brian managed to lead Nancy to safety, planning to leave her in a gas station where they met a soldier, Spike, just before the Alien Lieutenant attacked. The three Humans were able to defend themselves and, after discovering the Aliens were retreating, convinced the military to not attack before watching as the Aliens did indeed retreat. Killed Victims * Relationships |-|Jennifer= Not much was shown about Brian's relationship Jennifer except for the fact that they loved each other and got along, evidenced by them planning to watch movies together. However the two seemed to have a problem of communicating sometimes, shown by Brian being too distracted by his game to properly say goodbye. Despite this Brian was shown to care deeply for her, putting his life on the line to head into a invaded London to try and find her. |-|Maria= Not much is known about Brian's relationship with Maria but it could be assumed that the two got along to some degree as Maria, like her husband, visited Brian and his mother regularly to watch movies with them. It is unknown how Brian really feels about Maria dying due to him being focused on finding his mother at the time. |-|Dominic= Not much is known about Brian's relationship with Dominic but it could be assumed that the two got along to some degree as Dominic, like his wife, visited Brian and his mother regularly to watch movies with them. It is unknown how Brian really feels about Dominic dying due to him being focused on finding his mother at the time. |-|Nancy= Brian has yet to develop an actual relationship with Nancy but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine due to the pair working together to survive the initial invasion of London well and Nancy showing care towards Brian throughout their time together while Brian took time out of his search for his mother to try and get her to safety. |-|Zackery= Brian barely got a chance to know Zackery after they ran into each other during the attack on London and it is unknown how Brian feels about Zackery getting two of his friends killed due to Brian having been focused on finding his mother at the time. |-|Spike= Brian has yet to develop an actual relationship with Spike but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine, shown by their team work to take down the Lieutenant. |-|Alien Lieutenant= Brian had no relationship or feelings towards the Lieutenant, the only emotion him having being anger for invading London which was an anger the Lieutenant soon shared after Brian thought back, the Lieutenant shown having more anger to Brian than it had other Humans before it died. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Brian's character type has been the one thing that has remained through out all of the previous written and scrapped stories of the author. **This type of character is a young male who is one of the more heroic people of the series, tends to like more geeky fictions as well as serves as the main comic relief. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters